The Antivan Massage
by Crazy4DA
Summary: NSFW. We've all wondered just what an Antivan massage included. Alex, a former soldier of Redcliffe, Blight veteran, and one of the stars of Roihden's Gold in Antiva. Take a peek into his afternoon as he entertains an Antivan noblewoman.


_It's Bioware's universe, just exploring the other planets._

_If you're wondering why you don't remember Alex from Redcliffe, it's because he's not in the game. He took an afternoon off from my other story to help with his one. :)_

_**NSFW:** Fair warning._

* * *

><p>The Antivan Massage<p>

"It's been too long _Querido_." Sophia breathed against Alex's lips, eyes closed, eyelashes brushing lightly against Alex's face. Her accent was heavy with anticipation.

"Yes it has Sophie, but now you're here and you know our time together will be well spent." Alex kissed her again, delving his tongue deeply and a little roughly into the depths of her soft mouth. Her fingers tightened on his bare shoulders and he pressed her tightly against him, enjoying the feel of her breasts against his chest.

She moaned a little as he broke away and looked lustfully down at her. No matter how many times he'd had a hot piece in his arms, it never failed to excite him. He looked down at her flushed eager face and knew she was waiting. It was why she'd paid to come here, to him, after all. He grinned lazily when her eyes opened, hungry and eager, and started to undo the many laces, hooks, and other trappings that held her in the confines of her clothing.

Her body strained toward him as he ran a rough, slow hand down the skin of her chest. Alex could smell her arousal and his member twitched in response. _We'll get there old friend, we'll get there. _Mastering his body's responses was one of the first things he'd had to learn after coming to work for Madame Meme in Roihden's Gold, Antiva's premier brothel. He was known for his stamina and for being able to catch a second wind without withering, but here, the client reigned supreme. There was little work for the one who finished before the client had got started after all.

"You are ready to begin?" Alex smiled seductively and took Sophia's hand in his, bringing it to his lips and licking lightly between the knuckles, enjoying the way her lips parted and her wet little tongue quickly darted out to lick her lip. Sophia's eyes were large and luminous in the gentle light of Alex's chosen room. Deep and blue like the waters off Seheron, he reminded himself not to get lost in them. Her breath had caught when his tongue had touched her and he had little doubt that her thoughts were on his tongue touching her in her most intimate places at that moment.

He led her over to the table that he'd prepared earlier, when Helen had told him Sophia was waiting downstairs. She sat on its long length while he helped her lie down and roll over on her stomach. Alex didn't miss the subtle cues that indicated excited tension in her thighs and ass. He ate up the sight of her curves and assessed how best to begin. Sophia didn't like repetition and he made a point of varying the routine with her each time he saw her.

Taking the bottle of warming oil in his large hands he applied a generous amount and began with the soles of her feet. Working it into the rough spots on heel and ball and massaging her small toes. Alex slid his hands up her calves, massaging the muscle and forcing her to relax under his hands. He worked in deliberate strokes, taking time with each part of her until she was languid and relaxed. He slid one slick hand down the column of her spine, the other rubbing gently at the nape of her neck with a thumb until he was at the cleft of her round behind. Alex slid his hand between their ripeness caressing the sensitive skin hidden there. Sophia moaned and thrust her hips into his touch when his fingers contacted her wetness.

Alex touched her slightly, gently, across the tender folds that were currently being pressed together by her thighs. She opened her legs to him and muttered, "_Oh, siii"_ as his fingers slid into her. Alex worked his fingers in a walking motion, opening her tightness until she was accommodating him as her rubbed the back wall of her secret self. Alex concentrated on where she was swelling inside and made sure the knuckles of his fingers found that spot and rubbed.

When he had fallen into a rhythm that had her thrusting in time to his touch Alex turned to see her face. Her blonde hair had come loose and had fallen to one side as her head was turned slightly towards him. Her lip was clenched between her teeth, eyes closed, in a universal look of pleasure. Alex ran his other hand over her until he was squeezing her buttocks and pulling on them, changing the pressure of his fingers deep inside her.

Sophia moaned with pleasure, indicating with her movements that she was ready for more. Alex helped roll her on her back and began paying the same deliberated attention to the front of her as he had to the back. Sophia devoured his body with her eyes, raking over the muscles of his arms and torso, glancing eagerly at the bulge between his thighs, she wanted him but Alex knew she also wanted him to make her wait.

Alex cupped and kneaded her breasts when he finally touched her, re-entering her moistness. Sophia arched when his fingers came into contact with the hard round mound inside her. Alex began rubbing in a circular motion, keeping his fingers and hand away from the spot he knew would send her over the brink before she had finished enjoying the journey there. He pinched and rotated her nipples as her eyes squeezed closed and her hips thrust up at him.

Sophia's wetness was running across his hand when she suddenly stated, "_Mierda!"_ Alex felt her tighten and release in a quick succession. He grinned, it was a start but by no means was she done. The combined slickness of the oil on his hand and her allowed him to easily slide a finger into the tight ring of her ass causing an explosion of breath from her as she thrust even more eagerly into his hand and a sweat to break out on Alex's red blonde brow. _"Ooo, Carajo! Siiii."_ She clenched on his finger again.

She writhed and moaned as he worked her nipples, breasts, pussy and ass without touching the trigger that would bring it all together. After several minutes she began to "oh" again until she moaned loudly and the pressure on his finger increased. Alex was silently keeping count of her small orgasms, keeping her away from the one that would make her incoherent until she begged.

Sophia grabbed at the silk pants Alex wore and struggled to pull them off while she squirmed with pleasure on the massage table. They were loose enough that, with a few small motions of his hips, they could slide off on their own. She ran a hasty hand across his back and over his hip, demanding access to his straining cock. She ran a thumb over its head and Alex gritted his teeth, refocusing on her motions. _Maker that feels good._ Alex's desire was throbbing painfully with the strength of his hardness.

He worked her pussy a little harder, the finger sliding around in her ass mimicking the others motions. Suddenly Alex had an image of bending the lovely blonde Antivan over the table and fucking her in the ass, his cock jumped hard against the feel of her soft hand.

Sophia's was panting and moaning low her in throat as she pulled insistently on Alex's length, demanding that he reposition himself.

"_Dame tu pinga." _She ordered, voice husky with pleasure.

He slowed what he was doing while he moved where she wanted him. Sophia pushed herself higher on the table, dropping her head over the edge before grabbing his hips and pushing into a position where she could capture his maleness in her mouth. Alex had to admit to himself that he'd like nothing better than to take a hand and wrap it in her hair while she sucked him.

The warm, velvet feel of her mouth so hot and wet around him, the vibrations of her moaning against his shaft, the way she was working it with her tongue and lips just confirmed his opinion that Antivan women were the best cock suckers in all of Thedas.

Alex thrust with her sucking, leaning over to suck on the mounds that were now easily accessible. He nibbled and bit and licked while he paid the other breast homage. Her hips were rocking wildly, demanding more. He knew she was coiled tight with pleasure. All it would take now was to press his palm down on her swollen, glistening clit for the tsunami to strike.

"_Ahora, carajo, ahora….por favor!" _Sophia whimpered from between his thighs_. _Alex moaned before pushing his palm against her. Sophia thrust up once, twice before commencing a full body shaking. His cock popped loose of her mouth, but it didn't matter, the force of her climax and the string of curses and praises issuing from her pink lips caused his control to slip and he erupted in thick spurts across her cheek and neck.

The clenching of her pussy and ass was starting to hurt his fingers but he rode it out and kept the pressure on, forcing her body to give him all she had. She drenched his fingers, hand and wrist in her orgasm, bucking and shaking like some wild creature.

"_Creador" _Sophia cried out._ "Si!" _


End file.
